Aquella noche en el lago
by Carupin
Summary: Rukia está en una misión acompañada de Ichigo y cuando habían decidido descansar ella desaparece en medio de la noche sin explicación o advertencia y él comienza a buscarla, desencandenando luego lo que podría ser o no el comienzo de su relación.


**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: tiene que ser lo más suave que he escrito en siglos. Para todo tipo de público.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo Unico**

* * *

 **Aquella noche en el lago**

Se suponía que Rukia estaría durmiendo no muy alejada de él, pero a simple vista no estaba; se levantó de golpe al notarlo y la buscó con la mirada sin encontrarla, y tampoco se veían rastros de ella y comenzó a procurarla por los alrededores, sintiéndose aliviado de encontrarla cerca del lago. Debía ser de madrugada y aunque hacía calor no era tanto como para estar sumergida a esas horas por lo que se cuestionó el por qué.

La observó desde la distancia y miró ensimismado su espalda descubierta, intentando convencerse a si mismo que el verla así no era gran cosa, pero lo era y el sonrojo en su rostro lo delataba. También lo era ver la punta de sus cabellos mojadas que se adherían a su piel pálida y desnuda. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse a ella, sintiendo algo parecido a un llamado y a medida que se aproximaba, ya dándose cuenta lo que el estar tan cerca de ella en esas condiciones podía causar, eligió avanzar todavía más. Rukia parecía demasiado concentrada mirando algo, pero él no era capaz de verlo bien, la luz de la luna no le permitía ver detalles, y si daba un paso más terminaría él también en el agua y cabía la posibilidad cierta de que ella notara su presencia, no estaba demasiado alejada de la orilla.

Fue inevitable al estar tan cerca darse cuenta de que era casi seguro de que ella estuviera sin nada de ropa y pensó que quizás ella había esperado a que él se durmiera para hacer lo que estaba haciendo justo en ese momento, y que a lo mejor debería respetar su privacidad, pero no fue capaz de hacer lo que la razón le indicaba y quitándose la ropa y dejándola en la orilla, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, tragó en seco y metiéndose en el agua se aproximó a ella, quedando a un metro de distancia de Rukia.

Él estaba completamente absorto por la situación, y es que desde hacía un tiempo ya no veía a su amiga de la misma forma, y sabía de alguna manera que era mutuo, porque ella evitaba quedarse a solas con él y rehuía su mirada de la misma forma que él lo hacía, pero no podía evitar querer estar con ella, eso que sentía en su estómago, lo hinchado que se sentía su corazón con solo estar con ella y el hormigueo que quedaba en su piel si ella por casualidad lo rozaba se habían convertido en algo adictivo, y de la misma forma que lo asustaba, también lo atraía.

 _—Rukia_ —la llamó.

Ella inexplicablemente no lo había notado y se sobresaltó cubriéndose los pechos de inmediato.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo acá?_ —preguntó alterada.

Él disminuyó la distancia que había entre ellos y percibió que Rukia se adentraba a la parte más profundo a medida que él se acercaba.

 _—¡No te acerques!_ —demandó.

Se detuvo y sopesó la idea de que tal vez había sido demasiado invasivo. No había sido su intención, sin embargo al haberse introducido al agua ni siquiera él estaba seguro de qué era lo que pretendía.

 _—¡Te pregunté qué estabas haciendo acá!_ —exclamó ella

La reacción de ella no era extraña, si a él lo hubiesen asaltado de esa forma también se habría alarmado y concluyó que no había sido una buena idea irrumpir de esa manera, pero ya estaba ahí; el error ya lo había cometido.

 _—Estamos solos, cálmate, enana_ —sostuvo Ichigo.

Rukia no dijo una sola palabra más; tampoco se alejó de nuevo. No volvió a moverse.

 _—¿En qué estabas pensando al venir aquí?_ —solicitó saber ella.

Él no tenía una respuesta. El viento apenas se presentaba, meciendo suavemente su cabello, el agua le llegaba poco más arriba del ombligo; a Rukia sólo se le veían los hombros y la cabeza.

 _—Responde_ —exigió la chica.

Entonces ella se quejó. Fue algo casi inaudible, pero él lo escuchó.

 _—¿Qué fue eso?_ —se exaltó él.

 _—Nada_ —rebatió ella.

Su respuesta inmediata levantó sospechas, más de las que ya había tenido en un comienzo al verla dentro del agua a esa hora. Él ignoró sus protestas cuando notó que se aproximaba y cuando sin preguntarle si le parecía bien o no la arrastró hacia donde él había estado antes, sujetándola del brazo, haciendo que ella se quejara audiblemente, y de dolor. Él se asustó. Rukia siguió dándole la espalda y él, sin siquiera mirar otra cosa, miró su espalda, que parecía indemne.

 _—¡Estúpido! ¿Qué estás mirando?_ —inquirió ella.

Se le veía avergonzada y enojada, pero él no estaba mirando otra cosa y la rodeó, y encontró justo en las costillas lo que estaba buscando y se ofuscó.

 _—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ —reclamó él.

Rukia se alejó de él y se metió nuevamente en una zona más profunda y él reiteró su pregunta, logrando que ella contestara.

 _—¿Y qué sacaba con decírtelo?_ —contestó sin más.

Aunque lo lamentaba ella tenía razón; él no podía hacer nada por ella.

 _—Hubiésemos buscado un lugar más cómodo para dormir_ —respondió él —. _O hubiésemos regresado para que te trataran._

 _—No es para tanto_ —le restó importancia —. _No es la peor herida que me haya hecho._

A él esa respuesta no lo conformó. Odiaba saber que era cierto, y tener claro que era muy seguro que era algo que podría perfectamente volver a ocurrir y aquello le oprimía el pecho.

 _—Es para tanto_ —respondió él.

Rukia dejó de darle la espalda y ahora obtenía la visión de su perfil.

 _—¿A qué estás jugando, Ichigo?_ —interrogó y volvió a hablar antes de dejarlo contestar—. _Yo regresaré en un momento. Vete._

Él se dio cuenta de que ella se había retractado de la pregunta inicial, y a él hormigueo después de haberla tocado se le presentó, y armándose de valor y queriendo sentir más de eso, habló:

 _—Quiero que me digas siempre cuando estés herida_ —exigió —. _Sé que no te puedo ayudar, pero te lastimé al no saber te estaba pasando._

 _—No te preocupes por eso_ —respondió.

 _—¡Deja de pedirme que no le de importancia!_ —alzó la voz.

Con esa reacción Rukia se encogió un poco, o eso le pareció a él. La había amedrentado.

 _—Rukia_ —llamó su atención una vez más —. _No quería gritarte._

Se disculpó. Lo que menos quería era tener una discusión con ella en ese preciso momento.

 _—¿No te parece que mejor hablemos en otro lugar?_ —pidió ella algo tímida.

Él dejó de contener ese impulso que había tenido desde el principio y sin que pudiera ella alejarse de nuevo y con mucha agilidad la abrazó desde atrás una vez que la alcanzó.

 _—Quiero hablar contigo ahora_ —rechazó la propuesta.

Ella temblaba y él aunque había sido el que quería hablar no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, el contacto de su piel desnuda junto con la de él era más poderoso de lo que imaginó y no sabía cómo asimilarlo. También la calma de ella ante ese contacto era algo misterioso.

 _—Voltéate_ —solicitó él.

Lo ignoró.

 _—Gírate; quiero verte_ —reiteró.

Su respuesta fue un cabezazo hacia atrás. Él entendió lo que ella había interpretado.

 _—Quiero ver tus ojos_ —aclaró —. _Déjame verte._

Ella tardó un poco y él temió haberla presionado, pero lentamente ella accedió. Él no creyó que lo fuera a hacer, y él se arrodilló para poder quedar a la altura. Fue inevitable sentir sus pechos en el de él, no obstante intentó concentrarse en ella, y no le fue tan difícil.

 _—¿Hasta cuándo huiremos de esto que nos pasa?_ —inquirió él.

 _—No creo que estemos listos_ —argumentó Rukia.

Sus ojos se encontraron tan pronto ella verbalizó su respuesta, y ladeó cabeza. Ella estaba en la posición perfecta y aunque había escuchado su excusa, él no le hizo caso.

 _—Yo tampoco creo que estemos preparados_ —avaló él.

Y sin embargo aun cuando estaba de acuerdo en eso que ella había estipulado, ambos comenzaron a inclinarse hacia el otro, sin querer o poder detenerse se besaron, tímidamente en un comienzo, pero aventurándose a más a medida que se acostumbraban a aquel desconocido contacto, hasta que él gimió sin poder reprimirlo, y queriendo atraerla más hacia él la abrazó con más decisión, causándole a ella que se quejara de dolor; por un instante había olvidado que ella estaba lastimada.

 _—Perdóname_ —pidió afligido.

 _—Basta con eso_ —imploró —. _Es sólo una herida._

El momento se había roto y junto con ello la vergüenza hizo su aparición, estaban sin ropa y mojados y sus senos estaban pegados a su pecho y si bien no los había visto, podía sentirlos.

 _—¿Podrías voltearte por favor?_ —requirió ella.

Estaba sonrojado y un poco excitado, pero no quería forzar las cosas y accedió a su petición, no obstante no se negó a sí mismo la visión de su espalda y su trasero cuando ella se salió del agua, y ella no se percató del regalo visual que él se había dado a si mismo.

Sin mediar palabra ella se vistió y él creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer para distraerse era sumergirse en el agua por completo, resultándole bastante efectivo.

No tardaron en regresar al lugar que habían establecido como el más adecuado para pasar la noche y él no dijo nada cuando Rukia en silencio se aproximó a él, pegando su espalda a su pecho y él quiso abrazarla, pero se cuestionó si sería demasiado y no lo hizo, a cambio trató de recordar en qué momento ella se había herido e infirió que había sido porque él había subestimado al hollow y ella había corrido a su rescate y plañó por eso, su impetuosa conducta no debía causarle problemas a nadie, mucho menos a ella y lo tendría más en cuenta la próxima vez, porque en esa oportunidad ella sólo había obtenido una lesión poco profunda… pero ¿y si no lo hubiese sido…? Deseó tener aguas termales curativas para ella, la hubiese llevado ahí de saber dónde podía encontrarlas.

Entre cavilaciones y promesas sobre cómo se comportaría en el futuro próximo, comenzó a quedarse dormido, preocupándose de que ella tuviera su cabeza apoyada en su brazo, porque había cambiado de posición, estando de espalda junto a él.

.

 _—La misión fue completada con éxito, Capitán Ukitake_ —informó Rukia.

Él la observaba más allá interactuar con su Capitán, y aunque trataba de apartar sus pensamientos de lo que habían experimentado no podía sino pensar en lo íntimo que había sido tenerla desnuda y tan cerca de él.

 _—Gracias Ichigo por colaborar con Rukia_ —le agradeció.

Sonrió y asintió por las palabras que le habían dirigido. Lo cierto es que era él el que estaba agradecido por haber podido compartir con ella ese momento.

 _—A mí no me escucha, pero ¿podría decirle que vaya a tratarse una herida_? —la delató.

 _—¿Estás lastimada Rukia?_ —la interrogó el Capitán.

Rukia enrojeció al ser puesta en evidencia ante su superior y terminó moviendo la cabeza de manera positiva.

Le ordenaron a Rukia ir de inmediato a las dependencias del Cuarto Escuadrón y a él le pidieron que la acompañara. Él hubiese ido con ella le dijeran o no.

 _—No tenías que haberle dicho. El Capitán se preocupó por nada_ —expresó Rukia molesta.

Él, ya harto de que fuera tan descuidada y le restara importancia a sus heridas, y asegurándose de que nadie estuviera en los alrededores, la acorraló contra la blanca muralla. Se aproximó a ella, quedando a la altura de su rostro, unos centímetros más y podría perfectamente besarla para hacer que se callara.

 _—¡Apártate, tonto! Alguien podría vernos_ —pidió ella —. _Te dije que no estábamos listos para esto._

Su tono se suavizó con la segunda oración de su discurso.

 _—Yo creo que si estamos listos_ —refutó él.

Su corazón palpitó por la proximidad y no se resistió y rozó sus labios con los de ella y sintió cuando Rukia abrió sus labios para profundizarlo, cuando escuchó que unas personas pasaron corriendo unos metros más allá, haciendo que ambos se alejaran de inmediato sonrojados y nerviosos, evitando mirarse.

Retornaron el camino hacia donde estaba el Cuarto Escuadrón, y a poco de llegar, ella le habló:

 _—No estamos preparados, Ichigo_ —agregó insistiendo en esa conjetura.

Escucharla negarlo de esa forma lo molestaba, pero sobretodo lo hería. Eso que ella le hacía sentir le gustaba y no estaba seguro de por qué ella quería seguir escapando del sentimiento que había quedado claro era mutuo.

—… _para que todos lo sepan_ —clarificó ella con una sonrisa.

Él observó cómo se adentraba al cuartel, encontrándose con Hanataro al no mucho andar, quien la guió hacia donde de seguro la tratarían. Él se quedó estático justo donde ella había soltado aquella declaración y un calor desconocido lo recorrió por entero: ella había dicho que sí a una pregunta que nunca había sido dicha. Ellos iban a estar juntos, y por el momento era algo que sólo ellos sabrían y se sintió impaciente por el futuro por primera vez su vida.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Les traigo un fanfic de lo más inocentón que espero que les guste =)**

 **Para quienes siguen mis otros proyectos les cuento que posiblemente actualice esta semana "Consecuencias de una noche inesperada" y que ya pronto me pondré a trabajar en el final de "Plan de emergencia".**

 **Muchísimos saludos... espero que me hagan feliz con algun humilde review (en pedir no hay engaño, dicen)**


End file.
